Zolder Grave
'Zolder Grave '(ゾルダー・グレイヴ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Zolder has green eyes, brown hair, and an extremely muscular build. He wears a black and green tank top, under a black and orange jacket, and brown pants. He has a butterfly shaped marking on his back. Personality Zolder is extremely hot-blooded, and always enjoys fighting. He's normally seen with weights in his hands, training, causing Plym to nickname him "Dumbbell Man." He's very devoted to his ship, The Centurion of Fighting Spirit, and always looking for new potential crewmates. Biography Zolder was the former chief of the humans in the fight against the mazoku, before Kazan took on the role. He was known as a powerful card battler that mazoku feared. He is also the reincarnation of Yuuki Momose. Though not all of his memories had returned, most notably, those of Kajitsu, he began to have dreams about Dan. After researching the matter, he decided to call Dan into the future. Zolder became a Battle Spirits teacher for Dan, and challenged him to a match after his meeting with the queen. Dan felt lost then, seeing Barone stripped of his land, and Duc imprisoned. Zolder used the battle to bring back his fighting spirit. After the match, he gave Dan The SunDragonDeity Rising-Apollodragon, as well as a new blue brave. Zolder returned after Dan was injured by Duc, and remained with the Sophia crew. He met Barone, who was also with them due to his own injuries. Because Barone planned to go to Oct, Zolder invited him to ride the Centurion, saying he would take Barone wherever he wanted. He and Barone first traveled to a village, where Barone wanted to see the moon. After Barone defeated a member of Duc's squad who attacked there, they met up with the Sophia again to resupply. After a side trip to Australia, which Zolder was unhappy about, they finally arrived in Oct. Zolder stayed behind originally, while Barone and some of the Sophia's crew went ahead. He decided to catch up with them when he saw the fires destroying the building they were in, and joined them in their fight. Here, he met Flora, the reincarnation of Kajitsu, for the first time, and briefly fought alongside her. After they managed to escape, and returned to a more peaceful setting, Flora came to talk with Zolder. She was interested by him, because Barone had talked about him. They started to talk about food, and because of that, Zolder ate a flower Flora was carrying, which she meant to give to the queen as a present. Furious, for both herself and Barone, who had to deal with him earlier, Flora decided to battle Zolder. During the match, the two realized they were battling with the same cards and strategies. Zolder began to think he knew her from somewhere. He joked that maybe they knew each other in a past life, but both were repulsed by the idea. Zolder won the battle. Afterwards, he showed Flora a patch of roses, wondering if she could give those to the queen instead. Flora asked him if he could train her in Battle Spirits, as her master. Zolder didn't want to be called "master," so Flora decided to call him "Brother" instead. Flora remained with Zolder after this, even when Barone returned to Oct. The two were warned by Kazan when Suzuri was searching for the 12 Zodiac X-rares that there might be some conflict with the mazoku who were also searching. Sure enough, Eolus appeared, and took the X-rare that Suzuri had just found. Zolder challenged Barone over it, also putting the other Zodiac X-rare Suzuri was holding at stake. Barone was able to defeat him. Though Zolder didn't seem too bothered, Kenzo and Stella were when they found out. During the final battle Zolder used his Centurion as one of the core ships to launch tractor beams. Flora came along with him. In the epilogue, he was seen at Barone's speech, with Flora and Kazan. He was wearing a jacket like Kazan's. Deck Zolder's main deck is a mix of Yuuki and Kajitsu's deck. He also sometimes uses a "Centurion Deck" which is a mix of red and white, and Brave focused. Battle Stats: Appearances: Battle Spirits Brave anime Related Articles: *It is revealed that he is Yuuki Momose's reincarnation. Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters